I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixing structure to fix wall materials such as marble, granite, slate, stone, artificial stone, tile and ceramic plate to a wall surface.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, to fix wall materials such as marble, granite, slate, stone, artificial stone, tile and ceramic plate to a wall surface, as shown in FIG. 17, cement mortar 2 was applied to the wall surface 1, where the wall material 3 having transversal grooves 3a at its backside was pressed against the cement mortar 2. The cement mortar 2 was forced to enter into the grooves 3a which increased the fixing strength of the wall material to a wall surface.